Hunted
by Dmpwb
Summary: 18 year old Isabelle find out that after being left by her parents, she may have a long lost twin that is also missing. But after moving to WhiteHaven to find her, she realizes maybe she bit off more than she can chew. This story doesn't have a set end or post date, but 2 Episodes a week at least (3-4 Seasons)
1. Season 1 Episode 1

"Thanks come again" Izzy smiles and the door bell dings as the last customer of the day leave's the coffee shop  
Izzy begins to sweep the floors left to right, wiping most of the dust under the couches in the teen lounge  
"Hey Dan ? I'm going to leave early is that alright ?" Izzy calls to her manager but no response "I'll take that as a yes"  
Izzy hangs her apron on the coatrack by the door before exchanging it for her jacket  
A last ding is heard before Izzy closes the door and locks it behind her

.

Izzy continues to walk down the street and although she left work early it is still fairly late  
Noises are heard beside her, so she bundles up her jacket and picks up the pace to her car  
"What the ?" When Izzy gets to where her car is parked, her car is no longer there "Who even tows this late ?!"  
Izzy turns and continues walking but crunching of paper is heard behind her  
Izzy spins around "Hello ? If you are messing with me can you cut it out, this isn't funny"  
Silence  
Izzy turns again and begins to walk briskly  
She turns down an alley and when she turns around again there's a brunette girl standing less than 2 feet away  
Izzy screams, but the other girl seems excited  
"Tamara ! I knew I saw you in the coffee shop" The girl gives Izzy a huge hug, but Izzy just pushes her off  
"I'm sorry but my name is Isabelle" Izzy backs up  
"Tamara it's ok we are alone, you don't have to lie anymore" The girl puts her hand on Izzy's shoulder but she backs up  
"Look I don't know if you are confused or what's your deal, but I need to go home now" Izzy starts to turn but the girl stops her  
"Tamara you need to come back to WhiteHaven, everyone is going crazy. Some think you ran away, others think you died. I even heard that you were taken, but now we can put those rumors to rest" The girl tries to lead Izzy by the arm but she rips away  
"I'm serious leave me alone !" Izzy reaches into her purse and pulls out her wallet "Take my money, take anything, just leave me alone" Izzy drops her wallet, but the girl is quick to help her get it  
She frowns when she sees her ID "You were telling the truth... Your name really is Isabelle" She shyly gives the wallet back to Izzy  
Izzy takes back the wallet "It's ok, I'm sorry too. People in this town can get alittle bit... intense. I just thought you were going to hurt me"  
The girl shakes her head "I would never. It's just that the resemblance between you and Tamara is uncanny" She takes out her phone and shows a picture of Tamara sitting by a tree  
Izzy is caught off guard by the picture. She has never been there before, but it looks like she is standing right there "Are you sure this isn't a photoshopped picture of me ? You aren't a stalker right ?"  
The girl laughs "No, look I have proof. Here's one of me, her, and some friends"  
Izzy raises an eyebrow "Still could be photoshopped"  
The girl rolls her eyes "Would a video ease your mind ?" She plays a video of Tamara at the waterpark  
Izzy grabs the phone and stares at Tamara long and hard "That... Insane"  
The girl takes back her phone "Now you know how I feel. Anyways it was really nice meeting you, but I need to catch the late bus back to WhiteHaven"  
Izzy looks at the girl "WhiteHaven ? That's a 7 hour trip, why were you all the way out here"  
She looks down "I thought I had a lead on where Tamara was. I came here on the earliest bus and have been looking all day"  
Izzy frowns "I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help"  
The girl just smiles "It's fine, but there is no doubt there is a connection between you two. If you find anything, or need me at all here's my number" She gives Izzy a piece of paper and runs off  
Izzy looks at the paper and reads aloud "Holly"

.

"Mason I tell you it was insane !" Izzy takes a big bite of her omelette "This chick almost had me believing I WAS Tamara"  
Mason laughs and flips an omelette "Babe are you serious ? Why would a girl that looks EXACTLY like you be hiding around here in ForestBrook"  
Izzy shrugs "She might be looking for me"  
Mason sighs "I don't know what to tell you, this whole situation sounds pretty messed up" Mason puts his omelette on a plate and sits beside Izzy  
Izzy gets up and pulls her coat off her chair  
"Babe ? Where you going I just sat down. I thought we could have a chat"  
Izzy shoves another bite in her mouth "I gotta get to school. Not all of us are 21 you know" She laughs and heads out the door

.

**(Internal Monologue)**  
"Mason is a pretty good boyfriend. While I was being tossed around foster house to foster house he decided that we should live together. I first met him when he moved to town, he worked in the coffee shop with me until he got a better job at some construction company. We started to date and actually only moved in together 3 months ago, so far everything has been well. I'm in my graduating year at my school, so I can't wait to finally get out of there. Maybe persue something in art ? It's a passion of mine, but the only experience iv'e been getting lately is drawing flowers with the whipcream"  
**(End)**  
"IZZY ! Are you excited to be back to school ?" Izzy's friend Stacy comes up and hugs her  
Izzy shrugs "I guess ? Not going to lie, I did like all those hours at the coffee shop"  
Stacy raises her eyebrow "I thought you hated working"  
Izzy pats her on the head "Ah but you see, I also like money"  
Stacy laughs and they go inside

.

The common area is filled with noise  
"What did Mason cook for you today" Stacy winks and nudges Izzy  
Izzy smiles with a mouth full of food and opens her mouth "Guess"  
Stacy almost pukes "GROSS ! But grilled cheese ?"  
Izzy laughs "You know me so well"  
"Mason is such a good boyfriend, boy did you ever get lucky" Stacy playfully pushes Izzy  
Izzy laughs "What does that mean ?"  
Stacy teases "You found a guy that will find you guys a house, cook for you, and even cleans. That's like a thropy husband, but you arent even rich"  
Izzy smiles "Boys love me" A piece of food comes out of Izzy's mouth

.

Izzy and Stacy are walking home  
"Car's still towed huh ?" Staci pops her gum  
"Yeah I need to pick it up in about 4 days" Izzy spits  
"I wish I drove... Anyways do you want to hang out tomorrow ?" Stacy skips infront of Izzy blocking her way  
"Sure. Gossip girl and icecream ?" Izzy asks  
"Ummm I was thinking 16 again and gelato, but that works too"  
"Nah it's cool I like Zac Efron anyways" Izzy continues to walk  
Stacy smiles "Pretty successful first day of school i'd say"  
"Yeah no one puked or pulled a fire alarm" Izzy agrees  
Stacy nods "See you Izzy" Stacy turns to her house and goes in  
Izzy continues walking

.

"I'M BAAAAAACK" Izzy throws her bag and flops on the couch  
Silence  
"Mason ?" Izzy gets up and walks down her hallway "Maaaason ?"  
She peeks around a corner but nothing  
She turns around another corner and see's red handprints on the wall  
"M-Mason ?"She walks down the hallway further "Mason can you come out please"  
She walks to the edge of the hallway and opens the door  
The room is empty  
"What ?" Mason puts his hand on Izzy and she screams  
"OH MY GOD ! Why is it so quiet and here and why is there BLOODY HANDPRINTS on the walls !"  
Mason smirks "It's quiet because I was outside and it's not blood" Mason raises a bucket "It's paint"  
Izzy is relieved "I thought you were murdered"  
Mason laughs uncontrollably "You thought I was murdered so you go deeper into the house !?"  
Izzy looks embarrassed "I was in shock okay ?"  
Mason hugs Izzy "Don't worry babe I won't be murdered any time soon... I hope" He smiles

.

Izzy is sitting in her room stareing at the phone number  
"What is that piece of paper" Mason rolls over to Izzy  
"It's that Holly chick's number" Izzy plays with it "I think I'm going to call her"  
Mason turns up right "And say what ?"  
"That I think this Tamara girl might be my long lost twin. I mean think about it, I was put up for adoption, so who knows ? I could very well have a twin"  
Mason looks concerned "If you had a twin the adoption agency would have said SOMETHING"  
Izzy shakes her head "Maybe they didn't know about my twin. Maybe only I was put up for adoption"  
Mason looks confused "That doesn't make any sense"  
"I know, why do you think I'm contemplating calling, this girl might be the only one with answers"  
"Why would this Holly girl know more about you then you do ?"  
"Not Holly. Tamara ! I need answers from TAMARA" Izzy grabs the phone  
"But she said this Tamara girl is missing. How can you get answers from her if no one can find her ?"  
Izzy starts dialing "Then I guess we have to find her, don't we ?" Tamara goes into the other room

.

"Hello ?" Holly picks up the phone from the other end  
"Hi Holly, it's me Izzy. I was wondering... How do I say this..."  
"You're confused and want answers ?" Holly laughs  
Izzy smirks "Yeah kinda"  
Holly sighs "Don't we all... I don't know much, but I can help you as much as I can"  
"Thanks" Izzy smiles "Do you know anything about Tamara's parents ?"  
"No sadly. Tamara said she lived with her biological mom, but never gave a name... Or even a location for that matter. They had a fall out I'm guessing, she moved here by herself when she was 16, tough girl that one"  
"Wow you said it... But she didn't leave an adress any stories ? Nothing ?"  
"Not that I can think of, she was a very concealed person. Kept alot of secrets"  
"You're telling me... So she moved there in Grade 10 ? All by herself" Izzy sounds amazed  
"Yup. All of a sudden there's this new girl in my grade, she seemed interesting. Talked a bit and when I finally went to her house I knew what she had been through. I offered for her to live with me and my mom and from then on we were best friends" Holly smiles  
"When she left... What happened ?"  
Holly sighs "She left on a Saturday about 7 months ago. I thought she was just sleeping in, but when I opened her door she left through the window. There was a note on the bed that said 'I'm sorry for everything Holly, but it's just not safe for me here. I'll be back one day, but not soon.' After that I put together clue after clue until I thought I traced her to ForestBrook, where I found you"  
"And your mom just let Tamara move in with you like that ?"  
"Yeah actually, I'm adopted too, so she enjoys taking in stray kids"  
Izzy laughs "Then that leads me to my final question... Can I move in with you ?"

.

Izzy is packing a suitcase when Mason comes in  
"Beach vacation ?" Mason jokes  
Izzy hauls her suitcase onto the bed "Not quite. I'm actually going to... WhiteHaven for a bit..."  
Mason looks shocked "Pardon ?"  
"Babe it's not even a big deal, just until we find Tamara safely and bring her home" Izzy shoves her hair dryer in her suitcase  
"Why the sudden interest in this random girl ?"  
Izzy gets serious "She's my twin"  
Mason scoffs "You don't know anything about her. Realistically Stacy is closer to being your twin than her"  
"Not by blood" Izzy clips her suitcase closed  
"I didn't mean to offend you I'm just saying... Your family is here" He grabs her hand "With me..."  
Izzy looks down "I need to know the truth"  
Mason throws himself on the bed "Listen to your self Isabelle, you sound like a crazy woman. You're just going to leave ? Do this to me ? To Stacy ? What if you never find her ?"  
Izzy heads for the door  
Mason sighs "Izzy wait"  
Izzy turns around  
"Honey I'm sorry I just... I don't want to see you get hurt... There's a reason she was afraid enough to flee, that tells me something about that town" Mason puts his arm around Izzy  
"I know you care about me, but I NEED to do this"  
Mason strokes her face "You have been fine for this long"  
Izzy shakes her head "No I haven't... Not on the inside. My bus leaves in 30 minutes, I better leave now"  
"Wait... Stay here we can leave in 20, I'll drive you"  
Izzy smiles and shakes her head "I know you too well, if I stay you will refuse to drive me and I'll miss my bus"  
Mason smirks "You do know me pretty well"  
Izzy stops in the door way "I love you..."  
Mason frowns "I love you too"

.

Izzy is waiting for her bus  
"Nice that I got here early" Izzy sits on the bus bench  
"Early for what ?" Stacy comes jogging up and takes out her earbuds  
"Oh my god Stacy I forgot to tell you..."  
Stacy frowns "That doesn't sound good"  
"I have to go to WhiteHaven for maybe a month or 2... Or 5"  
"What ? Why ?"  
"Family stuff"  
**(Internal Monologue)**  
"I love Stacy, but she has a huge mouth. Tamara obviously doesn't want to be found and the best way to respect her wishes is to make sure Stacy doesn't know I have a twin"  
**(End)**  
Staci looks confused "Not to be rude, but aren't you adopted ?"  
Izzy sweats "Yeah but this one lady who adopted me is dying"  
"When did you ever live in WhiteHaven ?"  
"Uhh... I didn't she moved there after" Izzy smiles  
Staci raises an eyebrow "I thought you said you hated every single one of your foster parents and that's why you and Mason live together"  
Izzy is turning red "Well I like her now that she is dying so I have to go"  
The bus pulls up  
Stacy frowns "Okay... I'll miss you"  
Izzy smiles "I'll miss you too Stacy"

.

After a long bus ride, Holly is waiting for Izzy at the bus station  
"You made it !" Holly hugs Izzy "How was the trip ?"  
Izzy sighs "Long I guess, but I had my phone sooo"  
"Only 1 suitcase ?" Holly looks confused  
Izzy shrugs "I'm a very low maintenance kind of girl"  
Holly loads it in the trunk and drives Izzy to her house

.

"So this is where I live" Holly stops the car  
"Wow..." Izzy is in awe at the house "Are you rich ?"  
Holly laughs "In WhiteHaven we are considered poor"  
Holly opens the door "Vivian ? Marley ?"  
Izzy puts her suitcase down "Who is Vivian and Marley ?"  
"Vivian is my foster mom and Marley is her daughter" Holly looks around "Guess the meet and greets will have to wait, this way"  
Izzy picks up her bags and follows Holly

.

"This will be your room, and look you already have pictures of yourself up" Holly laughs at the pictures of Tamara  
Izzy picks up a picture "She really does look just like me"  
Holly frowns "Yes she does"  
"Holly did you call me ?" Vivian turns around the corner and screams, dropping her tea cup "TAMARA !"  
"Mom no this is my friend I told you about, Isabelle" Holly calms her mom down  
Vivian starts hyperventilating "I'm sorry to startle you Isabelle, it's just that Holly didn't tell me how much you looked like Tamara"  
Izzy awkwardly laughs "It's ok, I think we might be twins"  
Vivian smiles "How wonderful, I hope you find her alright. That girl always had a special place in my heart. When she left I felt like she was one of my own" Vivian picks up the remains of the cup and goes downstairs  
Holly rolls her eyes "She can be a nut case, but I love her"  
Izzy laughs "Is everyone in WhiteHaven like this ?"  
"Wait till you meet Marley" Holly walks over to the door "If you need anything just ask, I'll be here" Holly closes the door and leaves  
Izzy begins to put her clothes in the drawers when her phone vibrates  
She rolls over the bed to check her text  
_**Feel good to be in a familiar place ?**_  
Izzy doesn't understand the text so she sends back  
_**Who is this ? How did you get this number ?**_  
The phone vibrates  
**_Eventually all the birds flock back to their nest. Luckily for you it's not hunting season... _**  
**_Yet. You're a dead girl Tamara _**  
**_-Hunter_**"  
Izzy reads the text "Who the hell is hunter ?"  
She gets up to close the blinds and written on her window is "Bang Bang"  
Izzy screams and closes the blinds  
Izzy gets into bed and curls up "What have I got myself into ?"

.

That's it for the first episode guys ! Hope that intrigued you enough to continue following along. Anyways if you would like to fav, follow and/or review that would be greatly appreciated. You should give the story a follow since whenever a new chapter is posted it goes right to your email (amazing right ?) But even if you don't I would appreciate if you took the time to read, things are going to get intense !


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

Izzy comes down the stairs and sees Vivian, Holly and another girl eating breakfast  
"Good morning sleeping beauty" Holly laughs and points to a spot on her head  
Izzy picks up the hint and slicks it back  
"Isabelle hello, please come sit down" Vivian puts a pancake on a plate, then serves it to an empty chair  
Izzy smiles and sits down "Thank you" she looks over at the new girl who is eating a muffin  
"Hi you must be Marley" Izzy puts out her hand and the girl shakes it  
"You are correct, I am Marley. I hear you will be staying with us in place of Tamara ?"  
"Yes actually, I'm hoping to find her with the help of Holly"  
Marley stops eating and puts down her muffin "Perhaps she doesn't wish to be found"  
Izzy looks down and pokes her pancake  
Holly gets up "Thanks for breakfast mom, but I better get going" Holly slings her purse on her back  
"Are you going to school ?" Izzy asks before Holly leaves "Can I come with you ? I'm hoping to apply. I don't think I'll be staying the full school year, but it will be good for me to have something to do"  
"If you can keep up with my bike sure" Holly puts on her helmet  
"Don't you have a car ?" Izzy asks  
"Yeah, but I like my bike sometimes too" Holly starts heading for the door "Come on"  
Izzy gets up but Marley stops her  
"It's alright Holly I can drive Isabelle to school. I'm leaving for work in 20 minutes, let the girl eat her pancake"  
Izzy sits back down "Thank you Marley"  
Marley smiles politely "Don't mention it"

.

Marley gets in the car and straps on her seatbelt, Izzy copies  
The car starts and they begin to drive  
"So Tamara is your sister ?" Marley talks to Izzy but keeps her eyes straight foward  
Ontop of the fact that Marley seems very hard to talk to, not making eye contact made it even more awkward for Izzy  
"Uh yes I think so" Izzy fiddles with her phone  
"And you have no memories of Tamara what so ever"  
Izzy shakes her head "I know about as much about Tamara as I do you"  
Marley puts her sunglasses on "And what do you know about me"  
"Like I said, next to nothing"  
"First impression wise" Marley still looks straight ahead  
Izzy gets nervous "Well... I can see you are very straight forward and direct. You seem to be very respectable and honest"  
Marley smiles "Most people feel like when they are talking to me, it's like I'm a wall. I don't tend to show many emotions"  
"I didn't really notice" Izzy lies  
Marley stops the car "Here we are Isabelle, it was truly a pleasure getting acquainted with you"  
Izzy awkwardly shakes her hand "You too Marley"  
Izzy goes for the door handle, but Marley stops her  
"Oh and Isabelle ?"  
Izzy turns around  
"I would be careful in this town if I were you. Tamara was smart to flee while she had the chance"  
Izzy's blood gets cold "Thanks for the tip"  
Izzy gets out of the car

.

"So she straight out told you to leave ?" Holly is walking with Izzy down the halls  
Some people stop and give Izzy weird looks  
"Pretty much, is she always like that ?  
"Not as intense, but shes a strange one. I swear she's 20, but acts like a wise old man"  
Izzy turns to Holly "Wise old man ?"  
"Yeah, she always acts so... Distant... Like when we talk, it's as if she's speaking another language. And whenever we talk it's like she feels shes above you and talks down to you like she knows something you don't. Ontop of all that she makes being a bitch ever so classy"  
Izzy laughs "My guess is you don't like her ?"  
Holly shrugs "I don't hate her, but I could do without her"  
Holly opens the door to the Principal's office "Mr. Nevens ?"  
The principal looks up from his desk "Tamara ?" He seems shocked  
Holly nudges Izzy "Get used to that"  
Izzy just smiles "Actually I'm Tamara's sister, Isabelle. I was wondering if I would be eligible to apply for school here ?"  
The principal puts on his glasses "Oh I'm sorry for the mistake, but we should be able to get you in here"  
He opens up his laptop "Since it's only the second day of school and graduation year is very essential, I will be able to get you in no problem" He begins to type  
"Thank you so much Mr... Nevens ?" Izzy looks at Holly for reassurance  
"See I can get you in, but you won't be able to choose your electives, is that alright ?" Mr. Nevens keeps typing  
"Yes that's perfect, but is there any way for me to get into a biology course ? I need it for my career"  
"Certainly, I just need some standard ID, SIN number, etc. and we can have you enrolled"  
Izzy hands him her wallet  
He opens it up and takes her ID's "And that should do it Isabelle, thank you for choosing Fairview High" Mr. Nevens smiles and gives back her wallet and ID  
Izzy puts it in her purse "Thank you so much"  
Mr. Nevens hands Izzy a paper of her classes "Right now you are in..."  
He scrolls his finger down the sheet "History, room 402"  
Izzy puts the paper in her bag "I'll be seeing you around Mr. Nevens"

.

Izzy comes into class late and finds a seat  
Everyone stops to turn to her  
Izzy sighs "I'm not Tamara, I'm her sister Izzy"  
Everyone turns back around  
"Nice to meet you Isabelle, Mr. Nevens just informed me that you will be joining our class until the end of the year possibly"  
"Yes, that's what I'm hoping for, maybe less"  
The teacher turns around "Good then let's resume. We were talking about the cold war..." She continues to talk  
"Hey new girl" Izzy turns around to see who is talking  
"Tamara was your sister then ?" The girl pops her gum  
"As far as I know, yes. And you are ?" Izzy looks at the girl  
"Not a fan of your sister" The girl turns around  
"Don't let her get to you" Izzy turns to the girl beside her  
"That's just Darcy, she never liked Tamara because Tamara always stood up to her" The girl smiles and pushes her glasses up "I'm Alaura"  
Izzy smiles at the girl "Nice to meet you Alaura, you already know my name, but once again it's Izzy. If you don't mind me asking, what did you think of my sister ? Everyone in this town doesn't seem too torn up that she's missing"  
Alaura thinks "Well to be honest, I never really knew her. She could be mean at times, but she always had people respecting her and didn't take anyone's shit and I admired that. My sister knew her really well though"  
Izzy is suprised "Oh you have a sister ?"  
"Twin sister actually" Alaura points to the blonde girl in the front of her class, looking at her reflection through a metal ruler "She got the looks, but I got the brains"  
The blonde girl flicks the ruler at her head by accident  
"And apparently the common sense... If you want to know more about Tamara, she's your girl. But if you are looking for History help, here's my number" Alaura writes her number down on a paper

.

"Hey wait up !" Izzy comes running after class to meet the blonde girl  
"Oh hey, it's you. You really do look like Tamara" The girl strokes Izzy's hair, then pulls back "Sorry that was creepy"  
Izzy just laughs "It's totally fine, atleast I washed it today"  
Darcy pushes past the blonde and Izzy "Move it clone"  
Darcy leaves down the hallway  
"Clone ? That's a good one" Izzy brushes herself off  
"My name is Bree by the way, I don't know if Alaura told you or not"  
"No actually she didn't, but she told me you were friends with Tamara"  
Bree smiles "We were great friends ! We weren't friends until Grade 11, but we hung out mostly everyday going shopping and stuff"  
Bree's phone goes off  
"One sec sorry" Bree takes out her phone and reads the text  
Bree frowns "I-I'm sorry I have to go do something... It was great talking to you Izzy"  
Bree leaves and Izzy raises an eyebrow

.

Holly waves Izzy over to a table during lunch time  
Izzy is suprised to see Bree and Alaura already sitting with Holly  
"Izzy this is-"  
Izzy cuts Holly off "Bree and Alaura, I actually met them in history class"  
Holly smiles "That's great, then I guess you met everybody"  
"Everybody ?" Izzy looks around to a full lunch room  
"Well everyone that we hang out with, we have a cute little group going here"  
"Just the 3 of you ?"  
Everyone looks down "Tamara was with us" Holly looks up  
"I'm sorry... But we are going to find her" Izzy places her hand on Holly  
Izzy's phone vibrates, and she checks it  
_**You may not be Tamara, but you will look the same mounted on my wall**_  
_**- Hunter**_  
Izzy shakes her head and puts her phone back in her purse  
Bree looks at Izzy  
Izzy notices a guy stareing at her  
"Who is that over there ?" Izzy leans over to Alaura  
"Oh that ? That's Derrek Lancaster, he used to be Tamara's boyfriend"  
"Used ? Why did they break up ?" Izzy tries not to stare  
"Well I guess technically they still are dating. People just associate him with being single because she's gone, but he hasn't been with anyone since" Alaura looks over at Derrek and frowns  
"Why don't we invite him over ? He's been looking this way constantly" Izzy waves to Derrek, who just looks away  
"Tamara said to always keep love and friends separate, it's a bad idea" Holly gives Izzy a look  
Bree chimes in "Yeah, please don't invite him over here"  
"Guys seriously ? He seems sad and he could use the company, he's sitting all alone" Izzy looks back over  
"Izzy he has tons of friends, he chooses to be alone"  
"Well not anymore. He probably knows more about Tamara than we do. I tell my boyfriend Mason everything about me" Izzy gets up and walks over to Derrek  
"Hi Derrek, my name is Izzy" She sits down beside him  
"Oh uh Hi Izzy. Sorry for stareing, you just look like her so much" Derrek looks down  
"It's ok Derrek, I know you miss her. Do you want to sit over by us ? I couldn't help notice you were alone"  
"I guess I could for a bit" Derrek grabs his plate and Izzy leads him to the table  
"Guys this is Derrek, you obviously know him but he will be sitting with us today... And any day he wishes to. Right guys ?"  
The girls collectively mumble "Sure"  
"Would you like to sit with us Derrek ?" Izzy tilts her head  
Derrek smiles "I guess it could be fun. No one really knew Tamara like you guys anyways"  
Derrek's phone dings  
"Actually, I have to go now. Sorry"  
Derrek looks at Bree before getting up and leaving  
Bree doesn't make eye contact

.

Izzy and Holly are walking home  
"That was pretty nice what you did for Derrek, but also very dangerous"  
"Dangerous ? How could he be dangerous"  
"Tamara always said you can never trust anybody too much" Holly keeps walking  
"She obviously trusted him enough to date him"  
Holly just shrugs "Sometimes you have to keep your enemies close"  
Izzy turns and sees Derrek looking around before getting in a back alley  
"Hey uh you go ahead Holly I'll meet you at home" Izzy starts walking away  
"It's your first real day here, what if you get lost ?"  
"I have the address in my phone. I just want to get familiar with the town"  
"If you say so..." Holly continues walking  
As soon as she's out of sight Izzy bolts for the alley

.

Izzy scales the wall and peeks around the corner, but no sign of Derrek  
She continues going down the alley  
Izzy hears something around the next corner  
"I don't care Derrek, you shouldn't have been at our table during lunch"  
"I just wanted to help Bree, maybe we can find out who is doing this to us" Derrek defends himself  
"Don't you get it Derrek ? Whenever we talk to eachother the messages come more frequently. Hell whenever we talk to anyone the messages come. I was talking to Izzy today and I got a message. This person is relentless."  
Izzy leans closer to hear  
"Speaking of Izzy did you see her face when she read her phone today ? Do you think she is getting messages too. Maybe we can stop this person together, we don't have to be distant anymore"  
"God dammit Derrek, for all we know we are the only 2 getting messages"  
"If we don't talk to people we will never know"  
"If we don't talk to people we will never have to"  
Bree storms off and sounds like she is coming Izzy's direction  
Izzy plugs her nose and jumps into a trash can  
She waits 10 minutes before safely emerging and walking home

.

When Izzy gets home she goes straight to her room  
Izzy's phone vibraes  
**_Long day ?_**  
Izzy growls  
_**Leave me alone you creep I don't want anything to do with you**_  
Her phone goes off again  
**_Sorry Izzy, I didn't mean to be pushy, you just seemed stressed_**  
Izzy texts back  
_**Is this Alaura ? I'm so sorry, I forgot to imput your number and I thought you were someone else**_  
Her phone vibrates  
_**It's ok, but no it's actually Bree I got your number from Alaura. I need to ask you something**_  
Izzy is intrigued  
_**Sure, ask me anything**_  
Buzz  
_**Meet me in the park at 9, make sure no one knows. Not even Holly**_  
Izzy looks at her phone and thinks  
_**I'll be there**_

.

It's about 8:30 and Izzy begins to climb out her window  
She reaches over to the tree and scales down  
By the time Izzy reaches the park it's 8:55 so she sits on the park bench  
"Did you come alone" Bree comes from behind a tree  
"As far as I'm concerned yes" Izzy stands  
"She's alone" Bree talks to her right and Derrek comes from behind the tree  
"This is seriously creepy, can you tell me what's going on ?"  
"I'll explain. When Tamara disappeared me, Bree and Holly were the first to start looking for her. Bree starting getting messages telling her to separate from the group. Whoever is sending these messages is afraid of us as a group. They don't want us to combine our knowledge because they know together we might be able to find Tamara"  
Izzy doesn't understand "But why listen to them ?"  
"They have secrets on us, big bad secrets that no one should ever know. Tamara knew all of our secrets when she left"  
"Wait so you think Tamara is doing this"  
"We did at first. We thought Tamara was trying to separate us because she didn't want to be found, but then Holly told us that Tamara was running from someone. She wants to come back I just know it, but she can't yet. That's why I know she isn't sending the messages"  
"Why didn't you want Holly knowing I was meeting you guys ? Do you think it's her ?"  
Bree shakes her head "Not at all. Holly knows about everything and is getting messages too, but gets angry when we try to find who this is together, thats why she can't know. She likes to do sneaky work by herself so this person doesn't know she's looking for Tamara"  
Izzy wraps her head around it "So you, Derrek, and Holly are all getting messages, but Holly doesn't approve of these group meetings ? What about Alaura ?"  
"Yes exactly. Holly has a huge secret that she doesn't want being blown, that's why she doesn't want to piss off whoever is doing this. When we are in public we have to pretend to be distant. As for Alaura, she doesn't really have any secrets that I can think of and plus she wasn't really Tamara's friend. She was in the group cause I told everyone to take her in, but I think this person leaves Alaura alone because she has nothing to do with Tamara"  
"Okay one more question. Why doesn't this person care if you, Alaura and Holly hang out. Why do they only say something when Derrek gets near the group"  
"That's the thing. This person knows that me and Alaura talking isn't dangerous since she knows nothing, and they also know that me and Holly talking isnt dangerous because Holly refuses to talk with anyone other than herself and does her own thing. The only person I'm dangerous with is Derrek, that was until you came along. Whoever is doing this thinks you might be the key to unraveling this whole thing"  
"But I don't get it still ! Who the hell is 'Hunter' "  
Derrek looks at Bree, then Bree looks at Izzy funny  
"Hunter ? I've never got a message from anyone named Hunter"

.

Dun dun dun ! The plot thickens. That's it for another episode. Next time you will find out that maybe the "Hunter" isn't the only problem in WhiteHaven. Make sure to fav, follow and review ! Thank you


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

"What do you mean you haven't heard of Hunter ?" Izzy is standing in the park with Bree and Derrek  
"I'm sorry, but that name doesn't ring a bell Izzy" Bree looks over at Derrek and he shakes his head too  
"His name might not be Hunter, but he signs all his messages with that" She takes out her phone "Here look"  
Before Izzy can show Bree her messages, Derrek's phone dings  
"He's onto us, we need to go NOW !" Derrek runs in a random direction  
Bree goes somewhere else, without seeing Izzy's messages  
"Bree ! Derrek ! Wait..."  
Izzy's phone goes off  
_**I suggest you go home little girl**_  
_**Holly won't be too pleased to know you snuck out**_  
_**-S.S.**_  
"What the hell ?" Izzy notices this number is a differnt one then Hunter was using "There's 2 ?"  
All of the sirens in the park go off, trigger Amber Alerts  
Izzy gets scared and hears the sirens from all around her  
"RUN LITTLE GIRL !" A random voice is heard on the park speaker  
Izzy begins to run home

.

Izzy climbs up the tree and into the window, but to her surprise, Holly is sitting on her bed  
"Where were you Izzy" Holly is sitting with her arms crossed  
"I uh... Wanted some fresh air" Izzy lies  
Holly shows Izzy her texts  
_**Keep your group under control**_  
_**(Picture attached of Bree, Izzy and Derrek in the park)**_  
_**-S.S.**_  
"Do you know how dangerous S.S. is ?" Holly looks at Izzy  
Izzy doesn't make eye contact  
"Izzy I'm serious, you don't know how dangerous this person is. You need to stop digging, or atleast be more careful about it like I am"  
Izzy grunts "Holly you can't be afraid of this person anymore, you need to stand up to them ! Otherwise we will never find Tamara"  
"Izzy you just don't get it ! You don't have any secrets that anyone know, so you are in the clear, but for us it's do or die secrets"  
"Let's make them a deal then" Izzy pulls out her phone  
"Izzy what are you doing"  
Izzy ignores Holly and keeps texting  
"Izzy I'm serious, let me see" Holly grabs her phone and reads the text  
_**You like to play games ?**_  
_**I'll give you a secret of mine in return for you letting us sit together again**_  
Holly gives Izzy's phone back "Izzy you didn't have to do that"  
"But I did Holly, I took the step no one wanted to. Now atleast your secrets will be safe"  
Izzy's phone goes off  
_**Secrets ? Sounds fun**_  
Izzy texts back  
**_My friend Stacy doesn't know the truth of why I'm down here_**  
**_If she found out, she would be crushed_**  
Izzy waits for a response, then it beeps  
_**I admire your honesty and leadership**_  
_**I won't tell your secret just yet, and will allow you to sit together again**_  
_**But know that when the time is right, I will expose you girls**_  
_**-S.S**_  
Izzy reads her text and looks to Holly  
"Simple as that"

.

Izzy comes in to biology and hands the teacher a note  
"Hi Mr. Thorton, I'm your new student Isabelle. And before you ask, yes I am Tamara's twin sister"  
Mr. Thorton reads the note "Oh, you applied yesterday"  
"Yes, that's why I missed class yesterday, by the time I applied it was halfway through second period"  
"Well that's ok Isabelle, glad to have you here. Take a seat beside... Kenny"  
Mr. Thorton points to the empty seat at the back and Izzy takes a seat  
Izzy slings her bag on the back of her chair  
"Hi my name is Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy"  
Kenney looks up from his laptop "Hi Izzy, I guess we are lab partners ?"  
Izzy smiles "I guess so"  
Kenny reaches in his bag and pulls out a manual "Here is the lab partner requirements that you must posses for this relationship to work"  
Izzy skeptically looks at the manual and flips to the first page... Then the second, third, fourth  
"All the pages are the same, they just say the phrase 'leave me alone' written over and over"  
"Yes, I don't mind socializing, but when it comes to actual work, let me handle all of it" Kenny puts the manual back in his bag  
"Kenney I couldn't let you do all this work by yourself"  
"Izzy please, it couldn't let you help me. My GPA has to be perfect, no room for..." He looks Izzy up and down "Error... Just sit back and enjoy the free credit okay ?"  
Izzy gets uncomfortable "Ok I guess..."

.

Izzy sits down at a table where Derrek is sitting  
"Hi Derrek" Izzy starts to eat her food  
Derrek leans in "Izzy, I thought we talked about the "seating arrangement." You aren't aloud to be here"  
"Says who ?" Izzy talks with food in her mouth  
Izzy waves over Bree and Alaura  
Bree and Alaura are hesitant to take a seat  
Holly sees everyone sitting down and joins them  
Izzy is happily eating her food, and everyone is nervously poking at theirs  
"Guys it's fine I handled it okay ? Just eat, less attention we draw to ourselves the better"  
Everyone starts to eat their food  
Darcy is watching them from her table  
"So uh... Derrek. Haven't talked to you in a while" Holly looks over to Derrek  
"Yeah I guess not. Anything new ?" Derrek gives Holly a "look"  
Holly picks up the signal "Well I lost my dog recently, but still haven't found any leads. Have you heard anything ?"  
"Oh I saw a lost dog over by the river, want to skip last period and take a look ?"  
"I'll do whatever it takes to find him" Holly and Derrek get up and leave  
"Oh my god that's so sad, I didn't know Holly lost her dog" Bree starts to tear up  
Alaura rolls her eyes

.

"So seriously Derrek, how have you been ?" Holly walks with Derrek  
"Okay I guess, I did miss hanging out with you guys though. My friends didn't understand what I was going through you know ?"  
Holly hugs Derrek "I'm sorry Derrek, we all had to make sacrifices, but it wasn't fair that you got the worst of it"  
Derrek shrugs "It's not a big deal"  
"So... Have you had any real leads... On Tamara"  
"Possibly. I was going through our old stuff and I found some old notes we used to send eachother in class. We can go to my house and take a look if you'd like"  
Holly nods and they head for Derrek's house

.

"Right up here" Derrek takes Holly into his dads office and grabs a box in a drawer  
"Why did you leave the box in here ?" Holly takes off the lid  
"My room is too messy, this room is the most organized in all of the house. Plus there's a lock on the desk"  
Holly looks through some notes "Is this the one ?"  
Derrek nods  
Holly reads aloud

**Derrek. Do you ever want to just... Leave... Just get away**  
**What about our friends and family ?**  
**It wouldn't matter if we had eachother**  
**Where would we go ?**  
**Somewhere no one would find us**  
**Is there such a place ?**  
**I used to have a cabin on the lake, nice enough to start a new life**  
**Why would we need to start a new life ?**  
**Maybe the one we are living isn't safe**  
**I'll protect you no matter what**

Holly finishes reading  
"That was the last note we write to eachother. We used to pass them back and forth between classes. It was more intimate than texting"  
"And you think Tamara might be at this cabin ?"  
"It's our only lead"

.

"So this is our house" Bree opens the front door and let's Izzy in  
Alaura comes in after  
"Wow your house is beautiful" Looks at the furniture  
"Thanks Izzy" Bree walks over to the stairs "MOM ! IZZY IS HERE !"  
"IS THAT THE GIRL THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE TAMARA, BUT I SHOULDNT BRING THAT UP IN CONVERSATION ?" Her mom yells from upstairs  
Bree sighs "That's the one"  
Alaura leans over to Izzy "The fact that my grades are so high for living in this house, is amazing"  
Izzy laughs  
Bree goes over to the basement "DAD ! IZZY IS HERE"  
"IS THAT THE GIRL WITH THE KIDNAPPED SISTER ?"  
"WHAT THE WRONG WITH EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE ?!" Bree yells down the stairs and slams the door  
"Does your dad have a workshop down there ?" Izzy asks Alaura  
Alaura frowns "No actually, he lives down there. Him and my mom had a... Falling out"  
"Why doesnt he just move out ? You guys clearly have lots of money"  
Alaura smiles "Not actually, and all the houses here are so much money. Both my parents work in WhiteHaven so they can't buy a house out of town"  
"Do you mind if I asked what happened ?"  
"Not at all. Someone sent my dad a video of my mom having an affair with another man, and although we never found out who sent it, we know that the video was real"  
Izzy's mouth drops "Do you think S.S. sent it ?"  
Alaura looks confused "Who's S.S."  
Bree jumps in "I'm sure Izzy made a mistake with the name, right Izzy ?"  
Izzy clues in "Oh uh yeah, I meant... F.F... Nevermind, HEY let's go see your rooms"  
"I can't" Alaura grabs her bag "I'm heading to the library to study, but you guys have fun" Alaura leaves  
Bree gives Izzy a look

.

Alaura comes into an almost empty library and takes a seat  
Alaura looks around the library to see a few random people reading, and Kenney at another table  
Kenny spots Alaura and comes over to her table  
"Hey Alaura how are you ?" Kenney slicks back his hair  
Alaura looks up from her book, then looks back down  
"Come on Alaura, when are you going to give me a chance" Kenny sits down  
Alaura sighs "When are you going to learn that I won't"  
"Why ? I'm not even that unattractive. I'm a solid 5"  
"Kenny that's not the reason, I'm not shallow. I'm just not looking for anyone right now.. And incase you haven't noitced, you are kind of a nerd"  
Kenny laugh/scoffs "Says the one reading a textbook on quantum physics"  
"Fair enough" Alaura continues reading  
"I took this last semester, do you want me to help you ?"  
Alaura looks confused "Last semester ? We are in the first semester"  
"My school year has 3 semesters. Work doesn't end just because it's summer"  
"You go to summer school ?" Alaura tries not to laugh  
Kenney gets defensive "By choice !"  
Alaura laughs "That's not much better"  
Kenney rolls his eyes "Want help or not"  
Alaura ponders "Fine, but I still won't date you"  
"You'll come around"  
Kenny moves over to Alaura and they begin to study  
In the distant someone is watching  
The mysterious person picks up the phone and calls someone  
"Yes hello ? Alaura is at the library, cut the lights"  
The person hangs up the phone and walks out  
They put a chain and padlock on all the doors  
One by one the lights go out in the library, until Kenney and Alaura are in complete darkness

.

Bree takes Izzy into her room  
"I can't believe you told Alaura about S.S."  
"IM SORRY ! I knew she wasn't getting messages, but I thought you at least told her S.S. EXISTED"  
"I didn't want to ger her involved in any way Izzy"  
"We are all in this together Bree. Alaura might not have known Tamara well, but I feel like she can be usefull"  
Bree thinks "That may be true, but she's still my sister. I don't want to see her get hurt"  
Izzy gets a text  
**How can you tell Bree to be honest, when you won't tell her about me**  
**-Hunter**  
Izzy gets scared and looks around  
"Who is it ?" Bree tries to look  
"Oh it's just Holly, she needs me home" Izzy grabs her purse "Thank you so much for having me over Bree, we'll do this again"  
"Sure sounds good"  
Izzy leaves

.

"What's with the lights ?" Kenney walks blindly along the room and trips over a chair  
"One sec" Alaura takes out her phone  
Alaura turns on her flashlight app and searches around  
"The door is over here" Kenney walks over to the door and pulls on it  
"What's wrong ?"  
"I think it's locked" Kenney tries again "Yep, locked"  
"Maybe the librarian thought everyone left ? That would explain no lights and the locks"  
Kenney shakes his head "Look at this"  
Kenney pulls on the doors  
"The doors are unlocked, but they don't open farther than this"  
Alaura examines the door "Something is holding it closed from the outside"  
Alaura shines her flashlight around the room  
"Kenney try the back door over there"  
Kenney jogs over to the door "No good, this one is locked too"  
Alaura is confused "I don't understand, someone must have done this but why ?"  
The lights start to flicker, and a shadow passes behind a bookshelf  
Alaura screams "KENNEY ! I saw someone over there"  
The lights go out again so Alaura shines her light  
"Alaura there is no one over there"  
The lights flicker again, and the shadow changes bookshelves  
"We need to get out of here NOW !" Alaura kicks the front door

.

Izzy is walking home from Bree's house when she sees some lights flickering from the library  
Izzy goes over to check it out  
"What the ?" Izzy sees the doors being yanked on, and the chain holding it closed  
Right before Izzy goes to see the door, someone puts their hand on her shoulder  
Izzy jumps and turns around  
"Isabelle, how are you?" Marley smiles  
"Oh god Marley, you scared me half to death"  
Marley frowns "We wouldn't want that now, would we ?"  
Izzy laughs uncomfortably "Yeah, anyways why are you out here ?"  
"I was going for my nightly jogs, when I heard some ruckus over here. Looks like someone is having troubles over there"  
The doors keep slamming open and shut (as far as they will go)  
Izzy hears from glass smash  
"That sounded like it came from out back. Marley you find a way to help those people, I'll go check out that noise"  
Marley nods "Understood"  
Izzy runs around to the back of the building

.

Alaura is still going at the door  
"That's not going to do anything"  
Alaura ignores Kenney and keeps hitting the door  
"Just call Bree and tell her to bring some hedge clippers"  
"Okay" Alaura takes out her phone, but her flashlight starts to flicker  
Kenney and Alaura hear glass smash somewhere behind them  
"No no no no no no no" Alaura starts to hit her phone  
"Is it dying ?"  
The light slowly fades  
"No I charged it right when I got home. Something in this room is jamming it"  
Alaura shows Kenney her phone  
Alaura's screen is flickering neon lights (like when a TV channel is having difficulties)  
Kenney takes the phone "That's definitely a jam" He hands it back  
"Can I use your phone to call ?"  
"I don't have a phone"  
Alaura grunts "Of course you don't"  
Suddenly the door starts to rumble  
Kenney and Alaura step away from the door  
The doors swing open and someone is standing there with an axe  
Alaura screams, but it's only Marley  
"Who are you ?" Alaura backs away from Marley  
"Marley Clifton, pleasure to meet you" Marley throws aside the axe  
"Thanks for letting us out Marley" Kenney goes to walk, but Alaura extends her arm and stops him  
"Clifton ? As in Holly Clifton ?"  
Marley nods "That is correct, Holly is my foster sister"  
Alaura raises her eyebrow "How did you know to find us here ?"  
"My house guest Isabelle, told me to help. The axe was tossed in a nearby bush"  
Alaura looks up and down Marley "Thanks for helping, it was pretty convenient you were there, wasn't it"  
Marley smiles "I guess it was"

.

Izzy gets to the back and sees someone climbing out the back window  
"Hey you ! What are you doing ?"  
The person zips up their hoodie and runs away  
"STOP !" Izzy chases down the hooded figure  
Izzy chases them for awhile until finally they reach a dead end  
"Stop running, I just want to talk" Izzy corners the person in the hoodie  
"You wanna talk ?" A girl's voice is heard "Fine let's talk"  
The girl takes off her hood and Izzy gasps  
"Darcy ?"

.

Holly comes home and goes straight to her room  
She pulls out her phone  
**Meet me after school by the big tree, tomorrow we find Tamara**  
Holly sends this text to Derrek, Bree and Izzy  
Shortly after Holly gets a text, but it's not from her friends  
**You're going to do something for me**  
Holly texts back  
**Why would I help you ? Izzy taught us to stand up for ourselves**  
She waits for a reply  
**Do you want me to tell your secret ?**  
Holly responds  
**Go ahead, my friends will hate me more if they found out I betrayed them**  
Her phone buzzes again  
**Blackmail might not work anymore, but how about information ?**  
**What if I told you I knew where to find your mother**  
**-S.S.**

.

That concludes another episode of Hunted. On the next episode the team decides to look for Tamara at her boat house, but maybe Lake Gillford holds more secrets than Tamara's whereabouts. Also if you want to make any predictions on whats going to happen or even who might be S.S or Hunter go ahead to make those guesses and theories (nothing will be spoiled)


	4. Season 1 Episode 4

Alaura comes home and creaks up the stairs  
Bree is brushing her teeth in the bathroom  
Alaura tries to sneak past her, but Bree hears  
Bree spits out her toothpaste "Alaura ? Are you just coming home now, where were you ?"  
"I was out okay" Alaura keeps walking to her room  
"We both know you don't go out. What happened ? Did someone attack you ?" Bree gets protective  
"Bree if I got attacked I wouldn't be late, i'd be dead"  
"Then tll me what happened"  
"It's midnight Alaura, not even a big deal. You are up too"  
"But I was home, sitting on the couch and watching Princess Diaries. I wasn't wondering around WhiteHaven doing god knows what"  
"Bree back off okay ? You aren't my older sister, we are twins. And by the way I'm the one that's older by 3 minutes" Alaura goes to her room and slams the door

.

"It was so weird you guys, I swear she was like a different person" Bree is explaining her talk with Alaura to Holly, Derrek and Izzy  
"That doesn't seem like Alaura" Holly notices Alaura walk into the common room  
Holly smiles and waves  
Alaura turns away from the table and walks over to Kenney  
"See what I mean ?" Bree looks over to at Alaura  
Holly frowns "I think I know what's happening"  
"What ?"  
"Alaura was obviously out with Kenney last night, that's why she didn't want to tell you. She might be finally hitting her rebellious stage"  
Holly's phone buzzes  
You know alot about keeping love a secret, huh?  
-S.S  
Holly puts her phone back in her bag  
Bree looks over at Alaura and Kenney laughing "You think ? Like... Sex ?" Bree feels uneasy  
Izzy tries not to laugh "Kenney is majorly socially awkward, I don't think he even knows what sex is"  
"I agree with Izzy. Kenney is probably like the weirdest kid at the school" Derrek eats a moutful of food  
"That's not very nice guys" Bree looks back at Alaura again  
Derrek frowns "Yeah I know, sorry. But come on Kenney is a different type of person  
Bree sighs "You got me there"  
Izzy spots Darcy getting up to go outside  
"I'll catch you guys later okay ?" Izzy gets up and leaves

.

Alaura comes into the common area  
Holly is waving at her from the table  
Alaura frowns and turns away  
Kenney is playing on his laptop  
Alaura places her tray down and takes a seat  
Kenney looks up "Where are your friends ?"  
Alaura shrugs "Where are yours ?"  
Kenney laughs "I don't have any"  
"Then I guess neither do I"  
Kenney's laptop beeps  
"Anything interesting ?" Alaura peeks around  
Kenney sighs "No, my Orcs are just dying"  
Alaura laughs "Oh god, not the Orcs !"  
Kenney laughs too  
"Hey I think your sister is looking this way"  
Kenney catches Bree peeking over  
"Just ignore her, she will get bored eventually"  
"Why are you fighting anyways ?"  
"She was pressuring me about what happened last night, and I didn't want to tell her"  
"That's it ?" Kenney looks confused "I don't get it"  
"Girls are complicated Kenney. We can fight for a week over who left the curling iron on, P.S. it wasn't me" Alaura eats her food  
"Why didn't you just tell her what happened ?"  
Alaura leans in close "That was obviously a personal attack Kenney, someone went out of their way to lock us in that library with someone that very well could have killed us"  
Kenney raises an eyebrow "I still don't understand"  
"I don't want to get Bree involved, she's not the brightest and this situation is obviously dangerous. I don't have alot of friends Kenney so I need your help to find out who did that to us and why"  
Kenney stirs his soup "Do you even have any leads ? Why is this so important to you ?"  
"Because I don't want to end up being the next Tamara"  
Kenney goes silent "Fine, what do you need me to do"  
Alaura takes out a piece of paper "First of all I'm going to go over to the Clifton house and check out that Marley girl, search her room or something. In the meantime I need you to take my phone and find a way to track whoever was jamming it yesterday. Can you do that ?"  
Kenney nods "I think so. All I have to do is check the phone's codeing history, I might even be able to track the jammer to a location if we are lucky"  
Alaura smiles "Sounds like a plan"

.

"Darcy we need to talk now" Izzy meets Darcy outside  
Darcy pulls out a smoke "I don't have nothing to say to you Tamara two" Darcy lights her smoke  
"You know that's bad for you right"  
Darcy rolls her eyes "So is sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong"  
Izzy gets angry "Why were you at the library"  
Darcy shushes Izzy "Keep it down ! What's it to you ?"  
"You told me that night, that if I let you go home and kept quiet, you would explain everything to me the next day. New flash, it's that day"  
"God fine ! I was in the library studying"  
Izzy looks at Darcy "Studying... You expect me to believe that ?"  
"I swear to you that's all I was doing. I went to sneak out the front door when I saw Bree's sister and that weird kid at the Library, but the lights went out and the doors were locked. I snuck around them and broke the back window. That's when you saw me, and I ran"  
Izzy talks to herself "So Kenney was with Alaura last night... But she was locked in the school, not having sex. Why didn't she just tell Bree ?"  
Darcy looks at Izzy confused  
"Nevermind. Anyways why was being at the Library such a big deal anyways ?"  
"Do you know who I am ? I am Darcy flippin' Nash, if people saw me reading i'd be ruined. Nastasha Springfield was caught in the school computer room and she was off the cheer squad faster than she could say 'It's only Facebook' but we all knew it was for World of Warcraft"  
Izzy looks horrified "You guys got problems"  
Darcy scoffs "Practice what you preach sweetie. Are we done here ?"  
Izzy sighs "I guess"  
Darcy stomps out her smokes and goes back inside

.

"Is this where we were supposed to meet ?"  
Bree and Izzy are waiting over infront of the school  
"I don't know" Bree looks around  
Derrek drives up with Holly in the front seat  
"Get in the back"  
Izzy and Bree go towards the car and get in  
"So where are we going ?" Izzy puts on her seatbelt  
"Tonight is the night we finally do something guys. We are going to find Tamara"  
"So once again I ask, where are we going ?"  
Holly makes a face and looks at Derrek "We don't know actually"  
"What ?" Bree looks more confused than usual  
"We were hoping together we could find some answers. Like Izzy said"  
Izzy smiles "Thanks Holly. I don't know how much I can help, but do you have any leads ?"  
Derrek pulls out his note with Tamara "We think she might be at her lake cabin, but we don't even have an address... Or a lake"  
Bree grabs the paper "I know where this is"  
Holly's eyes widen "You do !?"  
"Yeah, Tamara took me here before. It's on Lake Gillford, about an hour out of town"  
"Would you be able to find it easily ?"  
Bree gets nervous "I've only been there twice, but I can try my best"  
Derrek smiles "Then let's get going"

.

Two knocks are heard on the front door  
Marley opens the front door  
"Hi Marley, I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Alaura"  
Marley nods "The girl from the Library, how are you ?"  
"I'm good actually, but I'm also Holly's friend. Is she here ?"  
Marley looks behind her "No actually, her and Isabelle haven't returned from school yet"  
"Oh !" Alaura pretends to be surprised "Do you mind if I come in ? Holly has my study notes and forgot to return them. It's not a big deal, we just have a big test tomorrow"  
Marley frowns "Your teacher gives you tests within the first week ?"  
Alaura gets nervous "Yeah actually, he's kind of a hard ass"  
Marley chuckles "By all means come in then"  
Alaura walks into the house  
"You have a beautiful home" Alaura admires the decor  
"Thank you, but it's actually my mothers. I've wanted to get my own for a while, but who has the money in a town like this ?" Marley smiles  
"If you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living ?"  
Marley turns to Alaura "Oddly enough I do home decorations"  
Alaura smiles "That's great"  
"So about that paper, you are more than welcome to browse around Holly's room upstairs. Upstairs and second door on the left"  
"Thanks" Alaura heads upstairs

.

"Bree ! Just admit that we are lost" Holly is fumbling with the map  
"We aren't though, I swear. Being lost is not knowing the way back, I know the way back... Just not the way forward"  
"Can we just go back ? It's getting dark" Derrek looks up at the sky while driving  
"Not yet I swear I know the way" Bree is looking out the window  
"There aren't even any road signs, how in the hell are you even expecting to find this pl-"  
"STOP THE CAR !" Bree cuts off Izzy and Derrek slams on the breaks  
"WHAT ? WAS THERE A DEER !?" Holly is freaking out  
"No I found the way" Bree smiles and opens the door  
Bree runs out of the car and everyone follows her to a tree  
"A tree ?" Holly looks it up and down  
"Look" Bree places her hand on the tree and points to a marking  
Written in the tree is "Bree and Tamara 4 ever"  
"We wrote that in the summer, it was one of the only times we got alone together"  
Bree rubs the tree and frowns  
Izzy places her hand on Bree's shoulder  
"The way to her house is over along this path, you can't reach it by car, so lock the doors"  
Derrek presses his car alarm  
Bree leads the group on an old dirt path  
Someone peeks from behind a tree in the distance

.

Alaura reaches the top of the stairs and opens the first door on the right  
"Hmm looks like Izzy's room"  
Alaura closes it and opens the first door on the left  
"I'm guessing their mothers room"  
Alaura closes it and opens the second door on the left  
"This is Holly's room meaning..."  
Alaura closes it and opens the second door on the right  
"... This is Marley's room"  
Alaura enters Marley's room and starts to search around  
She opens drawers, her closet, even checks her personal bathroom  
"Crap still nothing" Alaura closes a drawer  
She turns around and sees a poster  
Alaura takes a closer look and it and for some reason wants to take it down  
She moves closer to the poster and carefully removes the 2 pieces of tape from the bottom  
Alaura lifts the poster, still keeping it taped to the wall on the top  
"Whoa" Alaura sees a safe built into the wall  
Alaura doesn't want to touch it incase it triggers an alarm  
She seems a tiny beam on light hitting her leg  
She bends down and sees a tiny peephole leading into Izzy's room  
"Why would Marley be spying on Izzy?... Maybe it wasn't for Izzy"  
Suddenly she hears the door opening  
Alaura doesn't have time to get out or hide, but she puts down the poster  
"Alaura ? What are you doing in my room ?"  
"OH ! This is your room, that makes so much sense now ! Second door on the left, not right sorry" Alaura slides past Marley "My bad, no wonder I couldn't find my papers"  
Marley smiles "No harm done, we all make mistakes sometimes. But if it happens more than once, we learn it's no longer a mistake"  
Alaura awkwardly laughs "You know what they say, mistakes cant be made... Uh...Twice..."  
Alaura opens the door to Holly's room and takes a random stack of papers  
"Well would you look at that, here it is. Thanks so much Marley, but I better get going"  
Alaura leaves as fast as she could  
"The pleasure was all mine Alaura" Marley speaks to herself

.

Bree pushes aside a branch and stares at Tamara's cabin  
"This is the place"  
The others push aside the branch and see the house  
"I expected it to be less... Run down..." Izzy looks at Holly  
"It was never the nicest place, but it's secluded. It belonged to Tamara's mother once her mother gave it to her. Tamara and her mom stopped coming here when she was about 9, but even after she ran away she would come here for some piece of mind" Bree smells the fresh air  
"Let's get a move on then" Derrek slides past Bree and leads them to the house  
Derrek looks at the door and notices the handle is broken off  
Derrek pushes open the door and looks around  
"This place is so... Empty. Maybe I was wrong about Tamara coming here"  
Bree comes in and smiles "It was always like this. Tamara could still very well be living here"  
Izzy and Holly come in and see the moss on the walls  
"Tamara sure knows how to pick em" Holly looks in disgust at the house interior  
Izzy laughs "You've never gone camping before ?"  
Holly shakes her dead "Never. And for this exact reason"  
Derrek looks out the window "It's getting pretty dark, we may need to spend the night here"  
Bree smiles and puts her purse down "Fine with me"  
Holly sighs and sits down "Can we atleast look for any signs of someone living here ?"  
Derrek nods and everyone starts to look around  
"Whats that over there ?" Izzy looks out the window and sees a shack  
Bree goes over to the window "Oh that ? That's Tamara's boat house, mostly used for shed tools"  
"How do you get over there ?" Izzy sees it across the lake  
"Well you can walk along a dirt path, but the fastest way is with Tamara's boat on the lake"  
Derrek turns to Bree looking surprised "Tamara has her own boat !?"  
Bree laughs "Don't sound too shocked, it's just a shitty metal boat, barely even a dingy"  
"Is it safe atleast ?" Holly seems uneasy about the boat  
"Yes, but it only fits 2"  
"You 3 can decide who goes. You said this was the family cabin, so i'd like to look around for any traces of who my real family is or might be" Izzy walks over to a cupboard  
Holly gets a text  
_**Better tell Derrek who you have had the hots for fast**_  
_**Or I will...**_  
_**-S.S**_  
Holly slips her phone back in her purse  
"Hey how about I go ? This cabin gives me the creeps anyways"  
Bree shrugs "Sure if you want, I like reminiscing in this cabin anyways. Just to warn you though, I don't think the shack will be any better"  
Holly laughs "I'll take my chances"  
Derrek and Holly head for the dock

.

"You've got to be kidding me" Holly stares at the boat  
"Well it's... Tiny..." Derrek goes towards it  
"You aren't really getting in that thing, are you ?" Holly looks disgusted  
Derrek gets in "Just did"  
Holly grunts and gets in "If we drown I swear Derrek..."  
Derrek hands Holly and oar and they push eachother away from the dock  
"It's pretty nice out here" Derrek looks at the stars  
Holly looks at Derrek "It really is... Hey Derrek I need to talk to you about something"  
Derrek turns his body around "Sure what about ?"  
Holly looks down "I just wanted to tell you before you heard it from somewhere else"  
Derrek nods  
"A few months ago right after Tamara was gone, we went to that really big party remember ?"  
"Yeah my hockey buddy Wes's house right ? The one with like 10 kegs and a fountain of beer. Wasn't that cool though, Holly I tell you I got so drunk that night so many parts were a blur"  
"Yeah..." Holly says awkwardly "Well that night was kind of a blur for me too, but um... Well what I'm trying to say is"  
All of a sudden Holly's eyes go wide  
"Holly ? What's wrong ?"  
Holly stares in awe over Derreks shoulder  
Derrek turns around and gasps

.

"Find anything yet ? You know about Holly or your mom ?" Bree asks Izzy while lifting the couch  
"Nope not yet actually. It's weird I've searched the whole downstairs, not even a family photo. Hey Bree I'm glad we have this alone, there's something i've been meaning to tell you" Izzy closes a drawer  
"Yeah sure, tell me anything" Bree puts down the couch and takes a seat  
Izzy sits beside her "We have got alot accomplished today already with teamwork right ?"  
Bree nods  
"I think you should tell Alaura about S.S."  
Bree gets up  
"Bree wait ! Alaura... She is a very smart girl, I honestly believe she can help us alot. If you are worried about danger, don't be. S.S. will go after Alaura whether she knows about them or not... Trust me"  
Bree looks down  
**(Internal Monologue)**  
"I wanted to tell Bree about Alaura at the library, but I didn't want to worry her. Besides I didn't even know if Darcy was telling the truth and if Alaura wants to tell Bree, she will when she's ready"  
**(End)**  
"You're right Izzy. I will tell Alaura as soon as we get home tomorrow" Bree hugs Izzy  
Izzy spots a closet over in the corner "Hey Bree look, I totally missed that"  
Izzy walks over to it  
"Yeah how didn't we see that before ?"  
"It was being covered by the door I think"  
Izzy jiggles the handle "Damn, locked"  
Bree picks up a lamp and starts hitting the handle  
"BREE ! What are you doing !?"  
"What ? How do you think Tamara got into the house last summer ?" Bree keeps hitting the knob  
Eventually the knob falls off and rolls on the floor  
Izzy pushes open the closet and a large riffle falls on her  
Bree screams and picks it off of her  
"Are you okay ?" Bree helps Izzy up  
"Yeah I think so, thanks" Izzy rubs her head  
Izzy looks at the closet and gets pale  
"Bree... I don't think Tamara is the one living here..."  
Taped onto the wall in the closet is pictures of Holly, Derrek, Izzy, Bree, Alaura and Tamara (Tamara has an X through her face)"  
Also hanging along the back of the wall are assorted daggers  
Bree sees the shack light turn on in the corner of her eye  
Bree looks out the window and sees Holly and Derrek paddling towards the shack  
Izzy's phone buzzes  
_**Like moths to a flame**_  
_**Time to go bug zapping**_  
_**-Hunter**_  
Izzy puts her phone back in her pocket and runs to the window  
"HOLLY ! DERREK ! STOP !"  
.

Holly shakes her head in disbelief  
"That light wasn't on before was it ?"  
Derrek shakes his head "I don't think so"  
"Tamara must be inside, we are so close Derrek"  
Izzy is yelling from the window, but Derrek and Holly can't hear  
"I can't believe we found her" Derrek paddles faster  
Holly and Derrek park their boat at the shack's dock  
"Ready to go ?" Derrek helps Holly out of the boat  
"Ready"

.

That ends Episode 4 of Hunted guys, remember at any time you can fav, follow, and review your comments (or theories). Next time on Hunted, Holly and Derrek find out that Tamara isn't the only one using her boat house her personal uses


End file.
